Dreams Never Seemed So Real
by lotr123rules
Summary: Kairi dreams of a spiky haired boy she knows only in her fantasies, Sora dreams of a redheaded girl who exists only in his dreams...or so they both think. Fate brings them together, Chaos has much more in store for them. Please R&R only my second fanfic,
1. Chapter 1

_"Sora!" A girl with short reddish brown hair cried out. She was falling into darkness, while the figure of a dark, spiky haired boy was shrinking in the distance. "Kairi!" He held out his hand, reaching for her…_

"Wah!" A girl of fifteen years of age jolted awake, sitting up in her bed. 'That was a strange dream…' she thought to herself. 'Oh well…there've been worse.' She got up, reminiscing about all the strange dreams she'd ever had…and boy were there a lot… She walked into the bathroom, undressed and hopped into the shower. Her shoulder length, reddish brown hair was soon dark with water. As the water gurgled down the drain, she started singing. _"When you walk away, you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go… simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…it's hard to let it go…"_

A boy with unruly, spiky brown hair woke with a jolt. "KAIRI!" he yelled. He sat up panting.

"Sora are you okay honey?" A motherly voice called through the heavy oak door.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm f-fine mum," the boy called out, still a little unnerved by his dream.

"Okay then…" His mum said, sounding unsure. The boy, Sora, waited until his mum's footsteps faded away until he got up. Pacing over to the window, he opened it a cool breeze played across his bare chest. His room looked out across the street, to a house across the road. Sora stared at the view before him. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen was dancing in her room, just in front of the window. He could faintly hear angelic singing that he presumed to be her. "_You're giving me…everything…lately…you're all I need…you smiled at me…and said, don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father. When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple…" _The song vaguely reminded him of another time…another place…another person…

"Kairi!" The girl stopped mid-song.

"What!" Kairi yelled back, annoyed that her mum interrupted her while she was singing. She knew she wasn't very good, but for once the song, Simple and Clean seemed to just fit her voice perfectly.

"It's time for school dear."

'CRAP!' Kairi silently yelled at herself, falling over as she tried to yank a short, pink dress over her head. (A/N: Kind of like the one in KH2)

As Kairi arrived at her high school, Destiny College, she mentally kicked herself in the head. If she was late again, she'd get a Wednesday. (A/N: A Wednesday is an after school detention, generally taken place on a Wednesday lol) She ran down the hallways to her home class and burst through the door.

"Kairi Testyukami! You're LATE! Again!" the teacher yelled at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kairi apologized, trying to make up a feeble excuse.

"Just go sit down," the teacher sighed.

"Kairi! Over here!" A girl with blonde hair waved, grinning.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi greeted her best friend with a huge smile.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" the two girls jumped.

"_He's so mean… you've only been late like four times…" _Namine whispered to Kairi. "_Uh...Nam…we've only been back at school for four days…" _Kairi laughed, earning herself a few hushing noises.

There was a knock at the door, and everyone turned their heads. A boy with spiky, chocolate brown hair stood there. Kairi's mouth gaped open. '_He's gorgeous!_' She thought, eyeing him up and down. '_How have I not noticed him yet?' _The boy had a nice build, and a deeply tanned body. He was 5"9, a foot taller than Kairi. '_The perfect height for kissing…'_ Kairi sighed dreamily. '_Wait! What? I barely even know him…but still… just look at his eyes…_' His eyes were a cerulean colour, and had many depths to them. Kairi was lost in those orbs of his…

"CLASS! Attention!" The teacher barked. Everyone snapped their heads to the front of the class where they're teacher was standing. "Come here," He beckoned to the boy, smiling and baring wolf-like teeth. The guy looked frightened but walked over nonetheless. "What's your name?" the teacher asked in an overly condescending voice.

The boy glared at the teacher. "I'm Sora Kurosawa. I've been in your class since the first day of term."

Kairi gasped. The name repeated a thousand times over in her head. He was so familiar, yet so strange. A person who existed only in her dreams…

Sora looked around. He could've sworn he heard someone gasp. His eyes searched out faces around the room, until he laid eyes on an angel. Her face, he had seen her face before. He met her eyes and saw into their depths. Several moments passed before Sora was snapped out of his stupor. Sora glared at the teacher, who was waving his hand in front of Sora's face in the most annoying fashion. "Well, sorry mister but I thought you'd like to take your seat sometime TODAY!" the teacher snapped, as Sora hurried to the back of the class. Sora spent the rest of the double period staring at the back of the girl's head.

The bell rang signaling the end of lessons and the start of lunch, and as Kairi walked out of the classroom, Sora caught up with her. She waited for him to introduce himself, but he didn't say anything. After they had been walking for sometime together, in an awkward silence, Kairi decided to say something.

"Hi! I'm Kairi! Have you been going to Destiny High for long?" Kairi asked cheerfully. Sora looked kind of startled, still adjusted to the silence. "Uhh…No I just started this term."

"Huh… Why'd you come half way through the year and not at the start?"

"Oh, because I moved from…well…from somewhere faraway…" Sora said, a little sadly, remembering his old home. Kairi peered at his crumpled face, and decided to change the subject. "So you haven't been around here long have you? Well I'll show you the neighbourhood! Want to go for a walk after school?" Kairi said enthusiastically. At once Sora's face brightened. "Sure!"

"Well my locker's this way so I'll meet you here after school kay?" Kairi called to him, already walking away.

"Definitely!" Sora walked away, feeling elated. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt a special connection with this girl...


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was pacing in front of the school gates. Thoughts of doubt were filling his head. '_What if she doesn't show? What if it was a set up? What if she forgets? What if-' _His thought train was interrupted by Kairi's voice.

"Hey Sora!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Kairi," he returned her smile.

"You ready to go 'sploring?" Kairi said cheesily, swinging her arm. Sora chuckled.

"Who're you? Dora the explorer?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Well DUH!" Kairi said. "C'mon I'll race you!" She started running.

"But I don't know where we're going!" Sora yelled after her retreating form.

"Just follow me!"

'_Well that makes a load of sense. How can I beat her if I'm following her... oh well suppose I'd better,' _Sora thought to himself.

Sora ran up and stood beside Kairi, out of breath. He glanced at her sideways.

"Where-are-we?" he said, still puffing. Kairi simply pointed.

Sora's eyes followed Kairi's arm, which led him to the sight of the sea. He sucked in breath, stunned by the beauty of the scene before him.

"Woah," was all he said.

"You can say that again," Kairi whispered. They both sat down and stared at the ocean. The clouds rolled over the sky and waves were lapping at the sand. The ocean looked so..._simple_... and _clean_...

They'd been sitting there for half an hour before Kairi suddenly jumped up.

"Let's go swimming!" She suggested.

"WHAT?! We're in our school clothes, with no bathers, and besides that it's only, like, 18 degrees today!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were _chicken," _Kairi said teasingly. '_Why does that always work?'_ Sora thought, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, you go swimming, I'll wade," he said, trying to compromise. However, Kairi was already in the water.

Sora took off his shoes and rolled up his school pants. He then ran into the water.

"HOLY CRAP! It's freezing!" Sora shivered. The water was only up to his knees. Kairi was a little ahead of him, still in her school clothes.

"I thought you were going swimming," Sora teased.

"I was but I thought you had a good point about not having bathers," Kairi blushed. "There was no way I was going to go in in my underwear, especially in front of you!"

Sora made chicken noises.

Kairi splashed him.

"Hey!" Sora waded through the water, chasing her. She tried to get away but Sora caught up with her. The water was up to their necks. He then proceeded to dunk her under the water. She swam to the surface, water streaming down her face.

"Oh you are SO in for it mister!" Kairi said menacingly. Sora was mocked scared, until Kairi lunged for him with a determined glint in her eyes. Then he was actually scared. She dunked him under the water with her. They sank to the bottom of the sea floor. Sora opened his eyes and looked at Kairi. Her hair was a halo around her face. She looked ethereal. A memory tugged at Sora's mind.

"Sora!" A young girl called. She had short red hair and green eyes. She was about seven years old.

"_What is it Kairi?" A young version of Sora called. He was standing in the sea, which was up to his knees. Kairi ran to the water's edge, fear evident in her eyes. _

"_Watch out!" She pointed behind him. He turned around and his mouth fell open in surprise. A huge wave was headed towards the shore. All he could do was stand there. He felt a tugging at his hand and turned his head slightly. Kairi was there and she was trying to move him. But he was paralysed with fear. He felt the wave steal his breath as it hit them, and suddenly he was submerged. He rolled and tumbled, still clutching Kairi's hand. He looked at her, her hair a halo around her face._

Kairi opened her eyes, yanking Sora out of his reminisce. She smiled at him and swam up to the surface. Sora remained where he was, frowning in thought. Then his lungs started their siren for air. He followed Kairi towards the surface.

"We'd better go back to the shore, look how far out we're getting," Kairi said. They were twenty metres out from the shore already.

"Okay, race you there!" Sora started speeding towards the shore.

They dragged themselves from the water and collapsed on the beach, laughing.

"That was fun!" Kairi said.

"Yeah it was," Sora agreed. He turned on his side and felt a poking in his calf. He reached down and pulled out an object.

"What the-?" Sora murmured. The thing was a strange looking sort of fruit. It was star shaped and soft and juicy looking.

"What's it called?" He asked Kairi.

"A Poupu fruit," She answered.

The word echoed a thousand times in his head and voices started talking, overlapping one another.

"_Kairi... do you want to share this with me?"_

"_Now I'll be with you forever!"_

"_I love Poupu fruit!"_

"_Where's Riku. Who's he going to share his Poupu with?"_

Sora blacked out.

He awoke several minutes later when Kairi threw water on him.

"Are you okay Sora?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah. I think so..." He stuttered, unsure why he fell unconscious.

He suddenly remembered the voices that had been in his head when Kairi said "Poupu". '_Who is Riku? Why am I having memories of Kairi when I've never met her before?" _Sora wondered. He began to get a headache. '_What's going on?!' _He thought in frustration.

"Sora, we'd better go home," Kairi said. She was beginning to get the feeling Sora didn't want her there.

And he didn't.


End file.
